Princess Hera Husikia
Princess Hera Husikia Is considered to be the Youngest Princess In United States Military History That has control Of A Military Unit starting at the age of 12. She During the Rivera Federation War first had the Unit The 32nd Hera Divisions, then She Changed to the 2nd Rookie Division. She was In Battle For the First Time against the Federation Strike 7 MoonWalkers Commandeered By Both New Dark Harrison Rivera And His Young Dark Teenage Mother Princess Ura Jorana, At Nevada to prevent the 2 of them From Using their Own M.T.C. (Machine Thermal Controllers) Against them. She Fought the 2 Again At Brazil and At Tokyo, but After Tokyo She was forced to Dissolve the 2nd Rookie Battalion Due to tremendous Loses. She was Shot By A Sniper At the Age Of 19 During the The Liberation Of Chicago, The Federation Strike 7's Final Stronghold On Earth, her death was one of the main reasons Leading to Operation Valor. Life Among War Rivera Federation War Second Battle Of New York 'Battle Of Nevada' N.D.H.R. Made a suggestion that He would use the Valors Instead Of Andrew Garren Doing It, but Hera Still Believing that N.D.H.R. Is the Real New Harrison Rivera, replies the Following... Not This Time Cutie, You will be Working The Elevators. Yes Ma'am... N.D.H.R. Replied while Letting out an evil Chuckle when Hera turns her Back. While activating the Elevator, he begins to Spread out their Positions To Princess Ura Outside, who was waiting. She then Orders her Forces Into The High grounds in prepare for an ambush. Unfortunately for the 2nd Rookie Division, They were Ambushed And Heavily Under Fire from Hell Tanks as soon as they Rolled Off of the Elevators. Another Large Garrison of The 2nd was also being Ambushed to the North By hell Tanks, and another to the East. Only one Area was still Clear to Move a Division through, and that was the Southern Pass, where A Large group Of Infantry And APC's Who were Escorting The M.T.C. Valors from Out of the Base. Andrew Later Got control Of The Valors and Unleashed the 2 Drop ships On The Moonwalker Advance Wiping Out a grand Total Of 6 Hell Tanks Under 5 Minute. Princess Hera who Was Aboard One of the APC's Responded Saying that he was doing great, but unfortunately N.D.H.R. Overpowered Andrew By Saying The Following "I'll Take That!" and By the Time Andrew Turns Around He is Punched Across the Face By A Mechanical Arm. After Gaining Control Of the M.T.C. He Waits as one of The Valor's Land Right In front of him allowing him to Jump aboard one of the Drop Ships, and Begins to Wreak Havoc Among the 2nd Rookies. Many People could not believe that Andrew would actually turn into a traitor, but Hera Sensing that something is wrong managed to Jump Aboard the Drop ship That N.D.H.R. was On and A Fight between the 2 Commences. While R.D.H.R. And Hera were Fighting Over the M.T.C. Valor's The MoonWalkers manged to Push the East Rookies Into A Narrow Corridor where they Began to make their Stands In the Heavily Rocky Area managing to Repel tremendous Waves Of Attacks, But the North was Being overrun and began full Scale Retreat into The Nixon Canyon where they Plan to Make their Stand against the Surging MoonWalkers. Sadly N.D.H.R. Managed To Overpower Princess Hera And she was Shown Unconscious, On The Occupied Valor Princess Ura Gave H.D.H.R. An Order to Finish off the Remains of the Northern Defenders Of the 2nd Rookies, but N.D.H.R. Responded to her Saying "Our Job Is Done here, we Were Sent To Retrieve the Parasite M.T.C. Device and the 2 Parasite Drop Ships, and That's What We've Done... MOONWALKERS Back To Base..." Following the Commands Of N.D.H.R. Commands The MoonWalkers Pulled Out of the Hoover Region and Left the Remaining 2nd Rookies In Sorrow Sadness and Grief after the Lose of the M.T.C. and Worst of all 12 Year old Princess Hera Husikia. After The Attack The MoonWalkers Returned to the Desert Arrow, where They Through the Unconscious 12 Year Old Princess Into a Cell that Surrounded by Bomb lasers that if Touch by A Human they Would Explode taking them and the Prisoner along with them. Ura Later Honors N.D.H.R. For his Hard work, by Allowing him to Take control of One Half Of the MoonWalkers. And From then On Mass Production Of M.T.C. Chips Into Rivera Federation Infantry Units Began. 2 Days Later Their Production Was Completed, and The Testing was about To Begin, with Ura Watching After A Successful Test Run performed By Both N.D.H.R. and Reploid Devest Rivera... Ura Now Believes That her MoonWalkers Now Believe that they Would be the Most Successful Military Organization in the Federation Strike 7 Arsenal. Third Battle Of Brazil Second Battle Of Tokyo Relationship *'New Harrison Rivera:' *'Prince Beji Husikia:' *'Hazzar husiki:' *'Princess Aura Jorana::' *'Zero Medina:' *'Joe Hire:' *'Horace Bouser:' *'Andrew Garren:' *'Luna Medina:' *'Juna Kala:' *'Hosku Gordon:' *'Sukia Husiki:' Death Category:Continental Lovers Category:Females Category:Humans